


Green and Gray

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, aka ohm is anxious abt not having the blindfold and moo respects him totally for it, as a retaliation to the sheer amount of angst and tension that was my tumblr dashboard fics today, based on a comic by lafiska, because she's the one who got me into this underappreciated ship, i wrote the first chapter months ago and then i wrote the second chapter minutes ago, there's only one tiny bit that's even a wee speck angsty and it's over the chillest thing, this is literally all fluff. like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Ohm wants to show Moo what he looks like without the blindfold, but isn't quite sure how to go about it.





	Green and Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based loosely on a comic by Lafiska on tumblr, because her art is goddamn amazing and this ship is underrated.

The sunlight peeked through a gap in the curtains, landing straight on Ohm’s face and forcing his eyes to open to the blinding light. He groaned, rolling over and rubbing at his face, unwilling to wake up just yet.

A faceful of hair met his nose, and he giggled as it tickled his face and neck. The owner of the hair in question grumbled and slung an arm around him, pulling him closer and tucking his head and feathery hair into Ohm’s neck.

“Moo,” Ohm gasped, trying to hold back the giggles that came from the feeling of being tickled. “Moo, oh my god- get off.”

“…no…” was Moo’s only reply, one hand twined in the hoodie that Ohm always slept in. “You’re comfy.”

Every breath Ohm took made Moo’s hair brush across his neck again, so he gently pushed Moo away long enough to turn over so his back was to Moo’s chest before the tickling sensation made him burst into laughter. Moo’s arms wrapped around his torso, hands laying over Ohm’s heart, and within seconds he was back to sleep, pressed against Ohm’s back and shoulders.

Ohm wrapped one of his hands around Moo’s, running a thumb over the knuckles and squinting against the sunlight that lay across his face again. He sighed, green eyes closing in hopes of joining his lover in sleep, but it was futile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blindfold, tying it over his eyes and relishing in the dimmed view.

He’d hoped to surprise Moo that morning by letting him see Ohm with the blindfold off, but it would have to wait. He nestled deeper into the pillows and blankets, eyelashes brushing the grey fabric as he closed his eyes once more.

He dreamed of a day when he never had to wear the blindfold; next to him, he knew Moo was dreaming of seeing him without it.

They slept.

 

* * *

For the dozenth time that morning, Ohm reached up at the knot at the back of his head and hesitated before pulling off the gray blindfold.

He stared at his face in the mirror. It was a perfectly normal face- some might even call it handsome- but he was just so unaccustomed to seeing it without the blindfold. When he imagined himself, it was with the blindfold. When he described himself to someone, the blindfold was always the first thing he mentioned. It had crept from a symbol to something that ruled his life.

Something crashed to the floor at the bathroom door, and he turned to see Moo frantically covering his eyes, a discarded book at his feet.

“I’m so sorry,” his boyfriend gasped, turning red behind his hands as Ohm stared at him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to look, I thought you were outside-“

It wasn’t the first time Moo had walked in on him without the blindfold on, but it was the first time he’d really seen anything of Ohm’s face. Despite Ohm’s reassurances that Moo had done nothing wrong by seeing him without the blindfold, the mohawked man obviously felt bad about accidentally intruding on his boyfriend’s privacy. It was always fixed easily enough, with Ohm tying the blindfold around his face and cuddling with Moo on the couch until he was convinced thoroughly that Ohm didn’t hate him for what he’d seen.

But this time, he didn’t feel the need to obscure his face again.

“Is it safe to look?” Moo asked, and the guilt in his voice hurt Ohm’s heart.

“Moo,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. He stepped forwards until he was right in front of his boyfriend, one hand rising to tug Moo hands away from his face. “Hey. Loot at me, babe.”

Moo opened his eyes, and his dark brown irises went wide as he realized just how close Ohm was, and that the blindfold was missing.

“Oh my god.” His voice was shaky, and truth be told Ohm couldn’t blame him- they’d been together for a long while and he’d once heard from Terroriser that Moo was secretly scared Ohm would never show him his face. “Oh- it’s you, it’s actually you.”

“Hi,” Ohm giggled, leaning down to bump his forehead against Moo's. “Nice to see you.”

Moo laughed loudly at that, and Ohm grinned as he finally got to see his boyfriend without the gray tint that had been his life for the past several years. “You dummy, that’s _my_ line,” Moo jokingly complained. “Puns are my thing; what am I supposed to do now?”

“I dunno,” Ohm said, “maybe a kiss would be real nice.”

Moo wrapped his arms around his waist, and as he drew Ohm towards him the masked gamer wondered why he’d waited so long to see this moment.

 


End file.
